nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: The New Semester and Electives
"Guide to: The New Semester and Electives" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: The New Semester As Ned is prepared for the new semester, he assigns himself a list: #Get better at science #Actually read all reading assignments #Kiss Suzie Crabgrass Cookie has changed into a "cool" Cookie, who Moze calls "P-Cookie". Ned notices how much Loomer has changed since he started dating Suzie. He dresses nicer, Suzie moves into his locker, and makes him stop bullying. His cronies don't have a leader and make "P-Cookie" their new leader. Lisa Zemo does not like the new "P-Cookie". Ned claims he's never been kissed before, but he is kissed by the nurse & the weasel during the day (although he claims they don't count). Ned convinces Moze to help him break up Suzie and Loomer. They try to pretend they're dating to make Loomer jealous and want Moze, but it's too weird for them. As Ned finishes #2 on his list, Doris Trembley & her gang drop a book on Ned's foot, spray him with lemon juice & Doris kisses Ned. Cookie's ego rises and he begins bullying the other students with Loomer's cronies. Lisa tells him off for trying to be cool when he's really just being a jerk. Lisa turns up to school acting like a tough biker chick, which gives Cookie a reality check, and he stops trying to be cool. Loomer goes to Ned for help because Suzie is suffocating him. Moze attempts to get Suzie to break up with Loomer by telling her he's weak & wimpy, but Loomer tries to repulse her by acting like his old bullying self. Suzie likes that he's taking charge again, but he still does what she tells him. Suzie kisses Ned, explaining how Moze had told her that he'd been waiting for it, and Cookie doesn't try to act cool anymore. Since Loomer is back to his old bullying ways, he starts targeting Ned and Cookie again. Tips *Tip#417.2 TD - Make a New Semester To Do List. *Tip#417.3ASAP - Get started doing things on your list ASAP. Part 2: Electives It's electives day at Polk and the gang have different thoughts on their electives. Ned wants cooking, Moze wants wood shop, and Cookie wants life science again. Apparently, Cookie kept the baby over the break. So they try out other electives, starting with wood shop where Ned sands off Mr. Chopsaw's shirt and Loomer's cronies saw the baby in half. Next is art, where the baby is painted by Loomer. Next is choir, where Coconut Head Sings like a pro but is heckled by Loomer and his cronies. At lunch, they find out the Lunch lady was going to teach cooking. However, the class turns out to be a disaster when their food is burnt. The Lunch Lady lectures the class about them taking the class for the easy A. Cookie takes the baby back to Life Science, which makes Loomer and his cronies sad, because they had fun with the baby, too. In the end, Moze takes wood shop, Ned and Cookie take Life Science Extreme taught by Mr. Monroe (as do Loomer and one of his cronies). The class asks what makes the class extreme. After that question, they launch the rockets with the babies strapped to the rockets. Mr. Monroe says there only doing that once. Tips *Tip#375 - If you're good at it, take it. *Tip#363.8TS - Don't let teasing stop you because someday the teasing will stop. *Tip#377.9ED - You'll always do great with a great teacher. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring * Co-starring * Trivia *In P-Cookie's anthem it makes a reference to Eminem's alter-ego Slim Shady in the line "Who's slimmer than Shady". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2